The human uterus is an important reproductive organ, and its optimal functioning is central to human development. There is a compelling need in this art for a better understanding of the biological processes that regulate uterine physiology, and those processes which are associated with early embryonic development. To conduct studies, apparatus is needed to extract endometrial cells and secretions from the uterine cavity in a non-traumatic and safe manner, and in a way that can be routinely applied to ambulatory subjects. Such cells and secretions can then be analyzed for diagnosis of various uterine diseases, such as precancerous and cancerous conditions, endometrial disorders, and causes for spontaneous abortions. The uterine material may also be used to identify factors that promote embryogenesis. In addition, uterine endometrial cells can be co-cultured with preembryo cells of the in vitro fertilization (IVF) procedure for improvement in pregnancy outcome. Such advances in IVF procedure will permit prevention of hereditary diseases has greater success.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus and methods for the non-traumatic recovery of cells and secretions from the human uterine cavity.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide new and improved devices and methods for uterine cell aspiration which do not cause injury and can be applied routinely to ambulatory subjects.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved apparatus of the type described which removes cells and materials from the human uterus to permit disease diagnosis, improvement in IVF procedures for pregnancy initiation, and/or preembryo biopsy.